The Great Liquid Dumping Contest
by mandapandapeddie
Summary: Peddie. Liquid. Contest. What happens when Eddie and Patricia get into a liquid dumping contest? Peddie romance at its finest. Secret Santa gift for april243.


**Merry Christmas! This was for Secret Santa. It's not a Christmas fic, but it's Peddie so it's pretty much the same thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As much as Eddie and Patricia loved each other, they loved competing against each other more.<p>

Due to this love of competition, they never turned down a challenge. Never. They always placed a bet on the challenges too, just to make it more entertaining. And so their competitive natures had led up to this moment, one of them holding a bucket of ice water while the other waited patiently with the rest of the house for it to be dumped on their head.

Twenty four hours ago, Eddie had simply been sitting on his bed, playing around on his laptop, when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Patricia had walked in with one of her hands behind her back, looking a little mischievous.

"Hey," Eddie said with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, lingering by his side.

"Surfing the net," Eddie said, still confused by Patricia. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Just came to see what you were up to."

Eddie frowned, then closed his laptop and set it down on his bed, standing up and making his way to the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"Um, the bathroom," Eddie said heading out of the room.

Patricia followed, and patiently waited in the kitchen for him to come out. When she heard the bathroom door open, she peeked around the corner and waited for him to open his bedroom door. Slowly she crept up behind him and dumped the glass of water she was holding behind her back over his head.

"Argh, what was that for?!" Eddie exclaimed, shaking his head and spraying Patricia with drops of water.

She shrugged, "I was bored."

"You couldn't have done that to someone else?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I like annoying you the most," Patricia grinned, squealing as Eddie shook more water over her.

Eddie snapped his fingers, "You know, that gives me an idea."

"Hmm?"

He turned to Patricia with a familiar glint in his eye, the kind she knew meant trouble for other people, the kind she knew meant fun.

"You like pranking people, I like pranking people. We both like challenges and we both like annoying other people. How about we do a little challenge right now?"

Patricia's eyes gleamed with excitement, "You don't have to ask me twice."

"Starting tomorrow morning at seven and ending at seven at night, we will have a contest to see who can spill the most drinks on people and whoever wins gets to pour a bucket of whatever liquid they choose over the loser's head."

"Get ready to have a wet head, Weasel."

"How can you be so sure, Yacker?" Eddie asked, folding his arms and staring her down.

"Nobody can beat the champion."

"Well, I guess we will just see about that, won't we."

"Yes, we will," Patricia said turning her back to him and walking out of his room, smile on her face.

The next morning at breakfast when Patricia was walking to the table after getting a glass of water, she 'accidentally' tripped and the water splashed all over Nina. Jerome being Jerome, burst out in hysterics as Nina squealed.

"Oops, sorry, I tripped," said Patricia, little hint of apology in her voice.

"It's okay. Just watch where you're walking next time," Nina sighed, gratefully accepting Fabian's offer of a tissue.

As Patricia sat down, Eddie reached across the table to grab some food and 'accidentally' knocked over his orange juice glass, letting it spill over onto Amber's lap.

Amber's face burned red with anger.

"Eddie, watch what you're doing!" she cried, looking down at her stained shirt. "Honestly, orange clashes horribly with burgundy."

Jerome, burst out laughing again. "Did you two plan this? Because if you did, bravo. Thanks for providing us with some great breakfast humor."

Once breakfast was over they headed off to school, where the 'accidental' water spilling continued.

Patricia dumped some water on Alfie and ran off real quick, so he ended up thinking alien-zombies had dumped the water on him. Fabian and Nina had to spend a fair few hours reassuring him that alien-zombies were not real.

Patricia and Eddie both ended up getting Jerome and he spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how he got outsmarted by them.

Amber got water thrown on her for a second time, this time by Patricia, and she spent the rest of the day complaining.

As time began to run out, Eddie and Patricia found they were tied with each other. Patricia was hiding in the kitchen waiting for Eddie to come in.

She crept up behind him getting ready to dump the water on him just before time ran out, but just as she was about to raise the glass, he turned around and bumped into her, causing his own glass to splash over her instead.

Eddie raised his arms victoriously, a grin spreading across his face as he realised he'd won the competition.

"That doesn't count," Patricia argued, huffing and frowning, and two seconds away from stamping her feet.

"We never made up any rules. So I say it does. Plus, you'd have said the same thing if the water had spilled on me instead," Eddie countered.

"I hate you," Patricia said, walking away.

"Love you, too," Eddie yelled after her, smirking.

"Slimeball," Patricia muttered, walking up the stairs.

Eddie could not wait to dump a bucket of liquid on Patricia's head. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Patricia on the other hand was not looking forward to this. At all. She had been outsmarted by the world's biggest doofus. "How did someone beat me at this?" she wondered out loud.

Jerome, meanwhile, was ecstatic. He had been waiting for this day for a long time. He would've done something like it himself before long, but he wanted to enjoy the moment by simply watching. He wanted to see her reaction, but didn't want to be the one to have to endure the aftermath. This may have been all because of a bet, but knowing Patricia she was still going to get mad.

A few hours later and Patricia was sitting on a chair in the dining room, Eddie standing above her with a bucket of water, getting ready to dump it on her head because she had lost their challenge. He was more than excited for this. It was like he was getting revenge on her, and it was going to be sweet. Little did he know that Patricia was already plotting ways to get revenge after this was over though. She wasn't going to let him get away with this so easily. It had just been a bet, and she accepted that, but it didn't mean she couldn't get her own back.

Eddie grinned. What Patricia didn't know was that the bucket was filled with ice water, and she was about to get the biggest shock of her life. Jerome had been more than willing to film the entire thing discreetly, and Eddie was looking forward to re-watching this moment for years to come.

What Eddie didn't know was that once Patricia had lost she ran into Amber and she got an idea. Amber was still angry at Eddie for spilling orange juice on her earlier, so she was all for this plan.

So as Eddie was being all smug and getting ready to pour the ice water over Patricia, Amber was standing behind him with an even bigger bucket of ice water, set up by Patricia.

Eddie gleefully pours the ice water over Patricia. She jumps when she realizes that it's ice water, not just water, as she was told. She also smiles because she realized how similar they really think. While Eddie is looking all smug, he feels something wet and cold. He turns around to see Patricia looking all smug and Amber with a bucket in her hand.

Eddie chuckles, "Nice one, Yacker. I should've expected this from you."

"You really should have, Weasel."

The rest of the house had left by now. The show was over and they figured they should do something more productive, expect Jerome, he was plotting up pranks. With it just being him and Patricia, he figured it would be okay to kiss her.

"You know, there is something that I've always wanted to do."

"What?" Patricia asked slightly skeptical.

Eddie leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked, but started kissing back. After a while, he pulled away and said, "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain, so this was the next best thing."

"You are so cheesy," Patricia said rolling her eyes and gently slapping him.

They smiled at each other then headed off to get towels and dry clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!<strong>


End file.
